Don't Question It
by SamiLovesTheGang
Summary: My first one xD not inappropriate at all it's about Fluke and Hollow's adoption of Rage. Don't click away if you think it will be bad. This is just the beginning it will get funny
1. Chapter 1

Hollow brushed the delicate white-blonde strand of hair out of his beautiful wife's face with his strong hands. Fluke looked up at her husband with a look of hopefulness, the blue in her eyes sparkling like the ocean being lit only by the moon and the stars. "We can handle this," Hollow said softly, as if trying to convince himself as well.

"Adoption is a hard and rough road," said Fluke, pulling herself away from Hollow's steady gaze to look at the fireplace.

"We have money, lots of it, and space. We've been talking about this all year."

"And you think we're ready?"

"Of course!"

"Then there is just one more question."

"And what is that?"

"Boy or girl?" Fluke stopped watching the dancing flames to look at Hollow again, this time with determination in her eyes. She studied her husband's angular face; his chiseled features were strong yet gentle with skin barely tanned.

"Boy."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Generation, I am Evans One and this is Rage" said the nice looking lady holding a bunch of papers. The teen boy standing next to Evans Just looked half way up from his gaze on the floor tiles and lifted his hand; Fluke assumed it was a wave.

"Hello Rage," said Fluke trying to sound as sweet as possible, and she looked the part too. She was wearing a short purple dress and she had her hair up in a loose ponytail. Rage just mumbled a quick hi and looked up. He had dark brown curly hair with almost flawless skin. His brown eyes darted around the room while he knew he was being judged by his soon to be parents. His glasses were sliding down his nose, close to his not as chiseled, but still muscular cheeks. He had dark headphones with bright green skulls on them. His Dota 2 shirt hung loosely on his broad shoulders and his not baggy, but not tight jeans went to his dirty sneakers. He was over all a handsome, yet nerdy, kid.

"How old is he?" asked Hollow.

"16," answered Evans confidently. "Are you ready to sign?" The couple looked at each other and Hollow nodded his head. After the paper work was signed, a lot, Evans declared: "Congrats! You are now parents!" Rage didn't look too happy, or sad, but it was quite hard to tell when he hardly looked up, let alone spoke. Fluke jumped onto Hollow embracing him in a loving hug, salty tears waltzing down her face. Happiness spread throughout the air, even Rage was happy, though he would never show it.

Rage

When I heard Mrs. One say that there was a young couple coming to see me, I'll admit there was a spark of hope, but what if they didn't like me? What if they took one look at me and said they wanted someone else? I was in that place for 14 years, I never even knew my parents, and I don't know what I did for them to hate me so much that they gave me up. Mid thought Mrs. One walked in, probably to make sure I didn't act incorrectly, so I pushed my smooth glasses farther up my nose and sat up straighter. Then she did something I didn't expect, she sat down on my uncomfortable bed next to me and gave me a huge hug. My hands hung limply at my sides until I shut my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around her small body. She was like my mother, though I passed her in height a year ago, since I remember, and I couldn't imagine leaving her. "I'm going to miss you, Mrs. One," I said in between tears.

"I've told you, call me Evans, and I'll miss you too, Rage," she said as she leaned back away from me with her hands still on my shoulders, looking me over. "You will do great things," she said as one beautiful tear rolled down her face, the face I'd woken up to every morning and gone to sleep to every night.

When I got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Generation I looked at my shoes the whole time, worrying. What if I didn't look right? Does my hair look smooth enough? When I heard "Hello Rage," I realized I had tuned out the whole conversation so I waved shyly and looked up, not expecting what I saw. The woman standing in front of me had beautiful white blonde hair in a comfortable ponytail, and she was in a short looking dress, she was absolutely beautiful. Her husband was very muscular with manly, broad shoulders. His curly black hair fell into his handsome face. My suspicions were just getting worse. I didn't think I was good enough, until they signed the papers, and to my relief Mrs. Generation hugged her husband and starting crying tears of joy. I was accepted. I couldn't help but feel happiness spread through my bones, though I tried not to seem too anxious.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

Fluke's P.O.V

Back at my home Rage walked in quietly and held his small bag of stuff in front of him with both hands. I didn't think he liked me much. I showed him to his room (that I spent 24 hours decorating) was very nice computer, a TV, and in the corner I put a small cage containing a leopard gecko. When he saw his new computer he ran and sat in the computer chair that doubled as a massage chair. "Is this mine?" he asked as he looked up to my with his big brown eyes that were sparkling with hope. I nodded my head and gave him a happy grin, I was glad that he liked it. I'd never seen someone as excited as he turned towards the corner of the room and asked "What is this?"

"This is your new pet."

"What's his name?"

"It's a girl. You can choose."

"Can I name her after one of my video game characters?"

"Do whatever you please. This is your room, your bed, your house, and your family."

"Thank you Mrs. Generation! I'll call her Aiylia."

"Call me mum," I said smiling and to my surprise, he smiled back and gave me hug.

"I'm glad to be home," he said into my shirt.

"Me too, son."

Hollow's P.O.V

Rage was a little shy but as he walked into our house he couldn't help but smile as he looked around the lobby to our mansion. The red tile floors seemed to appeal to him, and he seemed worried as he saw how huge the house was, probably because he thought he would get lost in the foyer. When Fluke went to show him to his room I walked to the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare Rage's favorite: Spaghetti. I then went to work on Rage's surprise. I walked into the empty room and started painting the walls red with black R's everywhere in different fonts with one big bold R in the middle. I decided to finish the surprise later, so I could wash up before supper.

Rage P.O.V

I was told they had money, but when I walked in I never expected to see the castle that was their house. The lobby was a clean white color with red (my favorite color) marble tiles with night black specks in them. There were large red sofas on each wall with two large staircases on either side of the entrance, each leading to the second floor, were the gigantic kitchen was located straight in front was a double door with a sign that read: Rec. Rooms. Mrs. Generation led me to the third floor which held our rooms. She opened a Dark maroon door and said, "And this is your room." When I stepped in to the large bedroom, I gasped at the sight in front of me. The right side of the room had a very nice double monitor computer, complete with a professional microphone and a new pair of headphones. Right in front of me was a gaming chair facing a flat screen TV plugged in to a PS4 and a large bookshelf full of games. I automatically walked over to the desk chair by the computer. The black leather chair had buttons on it, and as I got closer I noticed it was a massage chair. I looked up at her and asked her politely if it was mine. She nodded her head and grinned. "What is this?" I asked.

"This is your new pet."

"What's his name?"

"It's a girl. You can choose."

"Can I name her after one of my video game characters?" I thought of my character, Aiylia.

"Do whatever you please. This is your room, your bed, your house, and your family."

"Thank you Mrs. Generation! I'll call her Aiylia."

"Call me mum," she said. I grinned really big and ran to give her a hug.

"I'm glad to be home," I said into her silky green shirt.

"Me too, son."

**From now on it will be just Rage's point of view.**

After spending some time with my new mum while she taught me how to take care of Aiylia, I walked into my own bathroom which was connected to my room with a door next to my king sized bed to wash up and take a shower (with hot water!) before supper. Next to the shower in my bathroom was a large Jacuzzi tub with bubble bath on the counter that smelled of vanilla. At the dinner table the chef walked in with silver domes for each of us. One at a time he pulled off the lids, revealing my favorite food: spaghetti.


End file.
